Deathcore
Deathcore is an amalgamation of two musical styles: metalcore and death metal. It's also the latest in a long line of cross-pollination attempts involving punk and metal (alongside crossover thrash, sludge metal, grindcore, slam death metal and metalcore, although some define deathcore as a movement within metalcore and not as its own seperate genre). While similar to slam death metal, brutal death metal and deathgrind, deathcore typically contains muted drumwork as well as a variation of speed and heaviness. The lyrics may not always be in the death metal vein, but traditional growls may be used as well as the higher-pitched vocals traditionally used in metalcore. Deathcore receives its speed and technicality from death metal while its minimal complexity and breakdowns are attributed to a metalcore influence (though death metal bands have often used breakdowns in the past, as can be heard on Morta Skuld's 1991 demo, Prolong the Agony). Some of the bands involved in this new wave of heavy metal don't necessarily follow the deathgrind/brutal death metal blueprint. Abigail Williams, for example, have been known to acquire much of their sound from black metal. Other older bands such as Abscess and Six Feet Under have used the term "deathcore" to describe hardcore punk/death metal hybrids, though these groups have little in common with the metalcore-derived bands of today. It should also be noted that both bands were formed by members of other well-established death metal acts (Chris Barnes of Cannibal Corpse created Six Feet Under while Danny Coralles and Chris Reifert of Autopsy formed Abscess). Underground Community A number of deathcore bands (and deathcore as a whole) have achieved notoriety through their abundant use of myspace as a means for publicity. Many have struck record deals through massive myspace exposure and being placed on tours alongside veteran death metal groups. This exposure has erupted in a myriad of new bands and a thriving underground, mostly centered in or around Arizona as well as various other states. List of deathcore bands * Abigail Williams * After The Burial * All Shall Perish * Animosity * An End To Flesh * As Blood Runs Black * Between the Buried and Me * Burning Skies * Crematorium * Conducting From The Grave * Cyanide Era * Despised Icon * Diskreet * Eternal Lord * Glass Casket * Ion Dissonance * Iscariot, not to be confused with American black metal band Judas Iscariot * Job for a Cowboy * Knights of the Abyss * Machiavellian * Murder Comes In Rows * My Bitter End * Nathaniel White * Nostalia * O' Captain! My Captain! * Suicide Silence * The Concubine * The Faceless * The Nightmare Affair * The Red Chord * The Serpent Son * Through the Eyes of the Dead * Underoath - on the albums Act of Depression and Cries of the Past * Underneath The Gun * Veil of Maya * Winds of Plague * With Passion See also *Deathgrind *Death metal *Metalcore *Moshcore *Grindcore *Hardcore punk *Crossover thrash Category:Deathcore Category:Metalcore genres Category:Metal subgenres Category:Crossover (music)